The Four Seasons
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Part 2 of The Days of A Flower: If Severus thougth taking care of a baby was hard, he's in for a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Welcome everyone to part two of The Days of A Flower! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the rest to come! Also thanks goes to my Beta YenGirl. I would also like to note that this take place four years later, after the Harry's first birthay, and don't worry I will be giving flashbacks for the "lost years". **

**I think that's it, so enjoy! **

* * *

**Four Seasons **

Quietly, the door was pushed open. Little feet made their way over to the bed as a snowy white owl flew overhead and landed on said bed. Standing on tip toes, Harry patted at the figure hidden underneath the covers.

"Daddy?"

A grunt was all he got. Hedwig hooted and hopped over to where the shape of a head could be seen.

"Daddy," Harry said again. This time he got a groan and some movement.

With a pout, Harry pulled himself onto the bed and crawled over to where the Hedwig was. Lifting the covers, both child and owl stuck their head in.

"Daddy?"

"Whoo?"

With a sigh, Severus opened one eye.

"Time to get up," Harry informed him.

"Don't wanna," Severus said, closing his eye.

"But Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Eat Hedwig."

Hedwig gave an indignant shriek.

"I want pancakes."

"And I want people to stop barging into my house, but we can't always get what we want."

"Daaaaddy," Harry said and pouted.

Severus opened both eyes and looked at that stuck out lip. With a playful glint in his eyes, he grabbed hold of his son and started tickling him mercilessly, causing Harry to shriek with laughter.

"Noooooo!" the child squirmed, laughing.

Underneath the covers, Hedwig squawked at being suddenly buried.

Chuckling, Severus stopped his assault and sat up.

"Alright, come on," he said.

With a happy squeal, Harry emerged from out of the covers, jumped out of bed, ran out the room and down the hall. After rescuing the still squawking Hedwig with her feathers all ruffled, Severus made his way to the kitchen.

"Now then, I believe there was a demand for pancakes?" Severus asked when he entered, seeing Harry already sitting at the dining table.

"With strawberries and whipped cream!"

"Oh yes, we mustn't forget that. Very important."

After breakfast, Severus helped a sticky Harry wash up before heading to the boy's room. He picked out Harry's clothes and helped him dress and then went to his own room to wash up and dress.

The two then made their way out their home.

Severus paused to look back, surprised that it was going on four years since he'd moved in here. The house in question belonged to his grandparents on his mother's side; they had left it to him when they moved to America to live out the rest of their years. It was a three bedroom house with a study and a basement. It was situated on a slight hill and behind it was a small wooded area that Severus used to play in as a child.

When the two finally reached the sidewalk, they were greeted by their neighbor, Marjorie "Marge" Dursley.

"Good morning Severus. Good morning, Harry," she greeted them.

Marge was a large, beefy, purple-faced woman with a small mustache. She lived in a rather large house with an even larger garden that was always occupied by bulldogs. Severus did not like her, nor did he like her favorite bull Ripper, although that may have something to do with how the dog stared at Harry all the time.

"Ms. Dursley," Severus greeted politely, placing a hand on Harry's head when the child clung to his leg and hid his face. His dark eyes glared at the bulldog that glared back at him from behind the fence surrounding Marge's house.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come over here, I want to talk to you about my proposal," Marge said.

"I'm sorry," Severus quickly refused, "I don't have time today. Very busy and besides, I promised Harry I would take him to the park first thing in the morning."

Marge didn't look all that happy about being denied her conversation, but she just watched as Severus picked his son up and walked away.

* * *

After grocery shopping at the Organic Market, Severus and Harry headed to the park.

"Go, be wild," Severus told him.

Harry grinned and made a beeline for the slide.

With a small smile, Severus headed to over to a bench that had a good view of the children and sat down, placing his bags by his feet. As he watched Harry play, he thought about the child's fifth birthday that was five days away.

He had already sent out the invitations a month ago. Not that he needed to anymore but still... he had also ordered the cake and since everyone else was bringing food (cooked food hopefully), he only had to get the drinks (both adult and non-adult varieties) and find Harry a present.

Well, he knew what his son wanted - a dog.

Not one of Marge's, thank Merlin for that, but a dog nonetheless.

Severus didn't understand why Harry wanted a dog when he already had Hedwig and an entire wolf pack. He supposed it was just a child's thing. Still, he wasn't getting a dog; he already knew he would be the one taking care of it.

So that meant getting the child something else.

"_A broom perhaps?" _Sever thought then shuddered at the thought of Harry falling off the thing. _"Nope, not happening."_

As he thought about it, he reached down and dug into his bag of groceries, pulling out a container full of organic chocolate chip cookies that Harry had wanted. With a quick and somewhat guilty glance over at his slide, Severus quickly stuffed a cookie into his mouth before putting the container back.

"I'm telling Harry."

Severus glared up at the grinning man. The effect probably wasn't as effective as he would have liked, with his mouth full of crumbly chocolaty goodness.

Snickering, Jacob sat down next to his friend, his eyes searching for Harry before going back to Severus who by now had swallowed.

"Stalking me again?"

"I'm pretty sure that's Tom's job."

"Ah yes, and I also believe you have your own stalker as well?"

Jacob blushed at the mention of Remus. He opened his mouth to get back at Severus, but was interrupted by a shriek of "Uncle Jacob!" and a blur attaching itself to his leg.

"Hey, Harry," Jacob said and ruffled the black hair.

"Can you please not do that. His hair is already a bird's nest, it doesn't need any more help."

Harry giggled and then frowned when he looked up at his father.

"Daddy? Were you eating cookies before dinner again?"

"….No?"

Jacob snickered again.

After nearly two hours at the park, where both men got dirty and covered with grass and sand while playing with Harry, followed by lunch, the three entered the Snape home. Jacob carried the bags while Severus carried a sleeping Harry.

"I'll put these up," Jacob said, smiling when Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder.

Severus nodded before heading upstairs, debating whether to give Harry a bath or just wipe him down before putting him to bed. Looking at the grass stains, he decided on the former.

After bathing his son, dressing him in sleep clothes and tucking him in, Severus headed downstairs where Jacob was waiting with tea and biscuits.

"Your neighbor thinks we're a couple, doesn't she?" was the first thing out of the Medi-wizard's mouth.

"Probably," Severus answered before taking a sip of his tea. It would explain why the woman kept wanting to talk to him, she probably wanted to know if the fact that he was a single father had anything to do with him being gay. That and she probably thought he was doing inappropriate things to Harry as well.

Marge seemed like that sort of person.

"The Dark Lord's not going start popping up in my office again, is he?"

Severus snorted at that.

"Anyway, I came over because I have some questions about Harry."

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh, don't give me that paranoid look. I was just curious to know who would have custody of him, should something happen to you."

Severus nodded in understanding. After all, being a Death Eater didn't guarantee coming home alive. While he was the Dark Lord's Potions Master and didn't see much of the battlefield, it didn't mean he wasn't in danger. He and the Malfoys had already made plans should anything happen to one of them, and he was aware that he would gain custody of Draco should Lucius and Narcissa both die.

"You read about McNair's trial three days ago, didn't you?"

Jacob nodded. He may not be in the Fold but he knew more than anyone, even those _**in**_ the fold! To be honest, the Medi-wizard was surprised that there wasn't an assassination attempt on himself yet.

"I haven't made my decision just yet but I will make my announcement at Harry's Adoption ceremony."

Jacob nodded and they chatted for a while more before he left.

After clearing away the tea things, Severus went upstairs to wake Harry. He paused at the door to take it in the décor.

Thanks to Remus, his son had developed an interest for pirates and after a lot of pleading (complete with puppy-eyes) Severus had given in. The walls were now painted with pirate ships sailing the foggy seas. At night, the room smelled of the sea and the sounds of waves echoed a soft lullaby. The ceiling changed depending on what time of day it was and Harry's bed was that of a pirate ship complete with a small gangplank.

"Harry." Severus gently shook the boy. "Time to get up."

Harry mumbled in his sleep.

"Come on now, you can't sleep all day despite what Fenrir says."

Finally, Harry awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then held his arms out towards Severus and gave a sleepy giggle when he was lifted and carried upside down to the kitchen.

"Now, what shall we have for dinner?" Severus asked.

"Cookies!"

"No."

"You had one."

"….Fine."

* * *

Four days later, Severus was pounced on by not one, but two little hell spawns.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, Uncle Sevvie!"

Severus glared at the two on top of him. "I was sure when I went to sleep, there was only one of you," he grumbled.

Both boys giggled.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what?" Harry then asked.

"You're moving out and I get my house back?" Severus asked before hiding his face underneath his pillow.

"No," Harry giggled. "It's my birthday today!"

"Oh, is that all?" came the muffled reply, "and how are old are you again, thirty-six?"

"No, I'm five, silly!"

"Five? Well, that is truly a respectable age."

"Uncle Lu'us and Auntie Nessie got me a present."

"Really?" Severus said, grinning at Narcissa's nickname

"I helped," Draco supplied.

"Then it must be something truly amazing," Severus said, peeking from underneath his pillow.

"Uh-huh," Draco replied before tugging on his uncle's arm. "Come look."

Severus allowed himself to be pulled out of bed and down the hall by the two boys to the living room.

"Good morning, Severus," Narcissa greeted.

"Nessie," Severus replied with a grin.

The Lady Malfoy glared at him. Severus ignored her as he greeted Lucius.

"You're early," Severus said.

"We thought you'd want help setting things up."

"Daddy, look!"

Severus turned his attention to his son and groaned when he saw what Harry was holding.

"You got him a _sword?_"

"It's safe," Lucius reassured.

"For Harry or my furniture?"

"It's a pirate sword, Daddy!"

"Yes, I can see that."

"I got one too!" Draco said excitedly, showing his Uncle.

After promising them their swords later, Severus placed them somewhere safe and sent the two boys up to Harry's room to play.

"So what did you get Harry?" Narcissa asked as she spelled out a "Happy Birthday!" banner.

"Not telling."

Lucius rolled his eyes as the two started to bicker. Then he frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" he called. It had been silent for a good five minutes.

"Nothing," the boys chorused back.

Lucius went upstairs to see what had broken.

* * *

"Fenrir!"

Severus watched as his son ran to the Alpha Werewolf, who knelt down and opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey Pup, happy birthday!"

Harry snuggled into the man's arms and probably would have stayed there if not for the Pack Pups demanding his attention, all of them dragging him to play.

"Mutt," Severus greeted.

"Mama," Fenrir returned.

Severus's eye twitched as he remembered that dreaded day despite it also being Harry's first birthday.

"I despise you."

Fenrir smirked and went to greet the other adults.

Ten minutes later, Voldemort arrived.

"Papa!"

Severus glared at Lady Malfoy. She was the reason for the Dark Lord's new title, although said Dark Lord didn't mind; he seem to enjoy it even.

"Hello, my little one," Voldemort greeted, hugging the boy.

"Papa, I got a pirate sword!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he inquired.

Harry nodded happily. "But Daddy put it away, so I gotta you show later."

Voldemort chuckled at the pout before lifting the boy in his arms and going over to greet Severus and Narcissa. Severus had moved from his spot in the doorway of the study where everyone was flooing in.

"Severus."

"Milord."

Voldemort smiled a little before leaning forward to give Severus a small kiss on the lips.

Severus made a pleased noise and would have deepened the kiss were it not for the five year old between them.

"Ewwww!"

Both men pulled away and looked down at the child, who was wrinkling his nose in childish disgust while Narcissa giggled.

"I wouldn't make that face if I were you, little one. One day, you'll be kissing someone too."

"Yuck!"

"He most certainly will not," Severus grumbled before making his way to the living room where the party was being held.

"I'm still not sure how you got Harry to into the habit of calling the Dark Lord that," Severus told Narcissa a few hours later. He was in the kitchen, sticking candles in the huge chocolate and vanilla iced cake and shooing away Hedwig who kept staring intently at said cake.

"You and I know it's going to happen eventually, why not prepare ahead?" Narcissa replied.

The blank look made the lady Malfoy sigh before she followed the Potions Master and cake out of the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Hopefully, this would be the fourth year running where everyone would get to eat the cake in peace.

* * *

Famous last words, apparently.

The sound was just a small crack and yet everyone heard it.

"Severus?" Jacob inquired of the Potions Master who was now holding his jaw with a bewildered expression, his other hand holding a plate of cake.

"It's nothing," Severus said.

"Right," Jacob said, unconvinced. "Narcissa, take his plate. Fenrir, hold him. Lucius, open his mouth."

"Wha—mutt, let me go! Lucius, you come near me and I'll—"

"Say "ah", my friend."

Voldemort chuckled from the living room rug where he was playing with the children as he watched Severus being wolf-and-manhandled.

"What are they doing to Uncle Sevvie?" Draco asked.

"Playing Doctor," the Lady Malfoy answered.

"Hmmm, I think you need to see a dentist," Jacob said after looking into the man's mouth with the aid of a lit wand.

Severus glared at him when he was released. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Then eat another piece of cake," Jacob challenged, tilting his head at the remainder of the two tiered cake, his lips twitching at the sight of a half hidden Hedwig enjoying it.

On the other hand, Severus was eyeing the cake as though it were Satan itself.

"Thought so, you're going to the dentist," Jacob said.

"No."

Jacob's eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

Two days later, Severus was lying in a rather uncomfortable chair, while Harry looked around curiously from his lap.

Five minutes later, the door opened.

"Ah, so I _**was**_ right. It is Severus Snape."

The dentist smiled at Severus's surprised look.

"Greg?"

"It's been a long time, my friend," Greg said. "Never thought I'd see you here again, not after your last letter."

"Me either to be honest... although I heard you got married."

"Yes, I did."

Suddenly, Severus's vision was filled with bushy hair.

"Hi!" said the bushy hair, "I'm Hermione Ginger!"

"This is my daughter, Hermione _**Granger**_," Greg said, his voice exasperated but fond.

"Hello," said Severus, amused by the girl's mispronunciation of her last name, although he suppose 'Granger' did sound a bit like 'Ginger' to a child.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked Harry, who was staring at the girl now sharing his Daddy's lap.

"I'm Harry."

"Are you here to get your teeth looked at too?"

"No, I'm here to make sure Daddy doesn't run away."

Greg snorted from where he was setting up the equipment while Severus sighed.

Hermione frowned.

"Why would he do that?" she asked, looking at Severus as though expecting him to answer.

"Cause Daddy thinks there are subbiscuit tooth fairies around," Harry answered on his behalf.

Greg burst out laughing at the mispronunciation of 'sadistic' while Severus glared at Harry.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow, what a lot of reads and reviews, thank you guys so much! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Here's the second one. Also sorry if you can't see some of the break lines. **

**Pop Quiz: The titles for this three part series are: **

**Part 1:The Days of a Flower**

**Part 2: The Four Seasons.**

**Part 3: Blooming Flowers.**

**Can anyone guess the meaning of the titles? Answer in a review or PM me. **

* * *

**The Four Seasons **

"Hi, Mr. 'Ape! Hi, Harry!"

"Hi 'Mione!" Harry greeted.

Severus' right eye twitched before he glared at the girl's father.

"What? I didn't teach her that!" Greg defended himself.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Severus told him.

"I just told you to cut back on the sweets," Greg huffed, "not burn the world supply of sweets. Now let us in, you big baby."

Hermione giggled.

"Interesting that you call me that, considering that the sight of a roach has you crying like a newborn."

He wasn't being snide nor snarky, Severus told himself, just stating a fact.

"I thought I told you never to mention that," Greg pouted.

Severus grinned before letting the two in.

The moment the door closed; there was a welcoming screech before Hedwig landed on top of Hermione's head. The owl then bent forward, hanging her head upside down in the child's face.

"Whoo?" she hooted, head tilted to one side.

"An owl!" Hermione squealed happily, tilting her head up to get a better look, ignoring the rather sharp beak.

"And who is this pretty thing?" Greg asked, tone amused. His lips twitched when Hedwig preened at the compliment.

"This is Hedwig," Harry introduced, "she's the lady of the house."

"For the last time, she's only the lady of the house if her name starts appearing on the unfortunate bills that pile up on my desk," Severus sighed.

Greg chuckled.

"Daddy, can I show 'Mione my potions set?"

"Go ahead."

"Come on, Mione!" Harry said, taking hold of Hermione's hand. Squealing, the two children ran upstairs with Hedwig flying behind them.

"Daddy got it for me for my birthday," Harry explained when they entered his room. The five year old then went to his black pirate treasure chest.

"Wow, your room is really cool!" Hermione said, turning slowly on the spot and staring wide eyed around her. She gasped when the waves and ships started moving.

"Thanks! Daddy and Uncle Remus did it..."

Harry straightened up and his upper half emerged from the chest. Clutched in one hand was a small black cauldron and in the other was a brown sack. He placed the cauldron on his beach themed rug before sitting down in front of it.

Hermione sat down across from him, staring at the cauldron curiously.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"It makes magic!" Harry told her excitedly.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Harry nodded before opening up the bag. He took out a vial of green liquid and poured it in the cauldron.

"Hocus Pocus!" he said.

Green smoke emerged from the cauldron and formed the shape of a dragon. It flew around the room before diving back into the cauldron.

"Wow! I wanna try!"

Harry handed the bag to her. The girl picked out a vial of red liquid and poured it in the cauldron.

"Okay, now say a magic word. Daddy said any magic word will do."

"Okay, um, oh! Bippity Boppity Boo!"

A red smoky rabbit jumped out the cauldron and started hopping about, stopping to sniff at the now giggling children before hopping back into the cauldron.

"Let's put in two!" Hermione then suggested.

"'Kay!"

Harry pick a light blue vial and Hermione a purple one. They both poured the contents in and said their magic words. There was a pause before a multi colored ball of smoke shot up into the air and exploded, showering down sparks of color on the laughing and squealing children and owl.

They played with the cauldron for a few more minutes, mixing different colored vials before they got bored.

"Wanna play pirates?" Harry then asked.

Hermione eagerly nodded, and followed him to the treasure chest, gasping at what she saw inside. There were toys enough to fill a small toy shop and they were all kept upon rows and rows of seemingly endless shelves.

"Here, you can borrow Ray's sword."

* * *

"Sounds like they're having fun," Greg remarked, looking up at the kitchen ceiling when he heard loud squealing.

"Indeed," Severus said, placing a cup of tea in front of his friend.

"I'm glad. Hermione seems to have trouble making friends."

"Does it have something to do with her being a bit smarter than her peers?"

Severus had listened in on the two children's conversation during his dental visit and no, he wasn't looking for a distraction. He had noticed that while Hermione's pronunciation was not perfect, she had used words much larger than a child her age would use and had used them appropriately. It had made the Potions Master wonder about her IQ.

"Yes, most times Hermione is just like any other little girl. She loves fairy tales and playing dress-up, but sometimes... sometimes she'll say or do something that throws us for a loop. I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised. At two years old, she was already reading."

"Sounds like you may have a prodigy on your hands."

"Maybe, although my wife thinks it has something to do with her magic."

Greg grinned as he watched his childhood friend choke on his tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You may," Greg said with a playful twinkle in his eyes. He rolled them when he got a glare in return. "Oh, stop it! Yes, my daughter has magic, startled the crap out of me the first time I saw a cookie fly by."

Severus chuckled at that. Yes, being denied sweets wouldn't stop a magical child from getting them.

"My poor wife nearly collapsed the first time she saw it."

"She's fine now? Doesn't haven't a problem with her daughter having magic?" Severus knew most Muggle parents reacted badly to their child having magic.

"Yes, although I was on sofa duty when she found out I knew about magic."

Severus chuckled.

Greg Granger had short brown hair, brown eyes and a gentle smile that reminded Severus a lot of Jacob, which probably explained why he had an easier time trusting the Medi-wizard. He was four years Severus' senior and was in a way, the older brother the Potions Master would never admit he wanted.

Greg had lived three doors down from Lily, and had helped her and Severus when they had been targeted by neighborhood bullies. He was the only Muggle who knew that Severus and Lily had magic, and the only one who truly understood what Severus had gone through during his childhood.

Verbal abuse wasn't physical, but it was still abuse.

"Anyway, want to tell me about that letter you wrote?"

Severus raised an eyebrow before sighing and then groaning at the thought of that letter, the very last one he sent to Greg before he joined the Dark Lord's fold.

"I mean telling me '_my fate has taken a different path, a path that is dark and will lead to danger to my dearest friends, it is a risk I cannot and will not take' _isn't something you can just say and then disappear."

"I am aware of that and I will tell you one day... but it is a long story."

"And I have to be at work soon too."

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"With milk?"

"Naturally."

"Alright then. I'll get the little demons, who now that I think about it, have been **_real _**quiet."

Severus gave a small laugh before starting lunch.

* * *

Greg went upstairs and paused at the door that was open a crack. He pushed it open and whistled, impressed by the décor, before looking for the children. Then he blinked.

Harry and Hermione had on what were no doubt pirate jackets (although he was pretty sure the bandanna his daughter wore around her head was tied wrong). In their hands were swords (Greg really hoped they were just really good plastic replicas) and they were on the bed which looked like a ship, but that wasn't what had him staring.

It was the sight of Hedwig standing on a wooden plank attached to the edge of the bed. She had rope wrapped around her beak and her body, pinning her wings to the sides. On the floor was a mound of blue pillows that were no doubt the ocean, while the stuffed animals hiding among them had to be sharks.

"Hi Daddy!" Hermione said when she noticed her father.

"Uh, should I be worried?" Greg asked her.

"Daddy, we Shanghai Hedwig!"

"…I'm pretty sure this isn't right."

Greg looked back at Hedwig worriedly, only to find the owl glaring at him. She looked as though she was upset at him for preventing her from going to her pillowy doom.

"And here I was thinking the little spawns were holding you captive," came Severus's voice from behind the older man, making said man jump.

"Daddy, look!" Harry said.

"I see. Lost again, Hedwig? Well, hurry up and jump, lunch is ready."

Greg then watched, amazed as the owl closed her eyes, hopped off the plank and landed with a flop onto the pillows, causing a stuffed hippogriff and a purple rubber dragon to bounce up in the air.

Shaking his head, Severus went over to untie the owl who stood up and began grooming her feathers, unfazed by her most recent near death experience.

"Lunch is on the table," Severus announced, "peanut butter and jelly."

"Daddy makes the best PBJs!" Harry told his new friend.

"I like PBJ," Hermione declared.

After putting up their swords and shedding both pirate jackets and bandanna, the children clattered downstairs to the kitchen to eat, Hedwig not far behind.

"Wash your hands!" Severus called after them.

"So that was normal?" Greg asked as he followed Severus downstairs.

"Pretty much, Hedwig enjoys it for some reason."

"Huh."

When they got to the kitchen, the children were already eating. Hedwig was on the table and in one of her talons was a piece of sandwich.

"Aww," Greg said when he saw his own sandwich was crust free, "you remembered!"

"Bite me," Severus huffed before taking a bite out of his own.

After lunch, it was time to say goodbye.

"Next time you can come to my house, and we can have a tea party," Hermione said.

"'Kay, I'll bring the swords."

"You can't bring swords to a tea party, silly," Hermione giggled.

"You can't?"

"Nope, that's only if you're in Boston and the government doesn't give you back your tea."

Severus blinked and wondered once again about the IQ of the child. Then he wondered what in the world was Greg giving his daughter to read.

"Oh," Harry said. "Okay, can I bring my eye patch then?"

Hermione nodded and the four said goodbye.

* * *

Severus was quiet as he washed up. Seeing his friend again after so long had brought back many memories as well as fears since Greg Granger was a Muggle.

His Lord might be lenient with Severus and Harry, but Severus knew he wouldn't be for Greg. That was the main reason as to why he had broken ties with the man when he joined the fold. The Potions Master knew the moment Voldemort realized that Greg wasn't a pure-blood (or at least a half-blood), the dentist was dead.

His daughter on the other hand, had much potential. If she truly had magic (and Severus didn't doubt that), then perhaps he could work that to his advantage. Perhaps if he could show his Lord that having Hermione in his fold was beneficial so he would not have to see his childhood friend, his wife and his child die.

* * *

_**Review Please and don't forget the quiz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks goes to my Beta YenGirl, and all my readers. **

**Warnings: Tea parties, some Voldemort/ Severus action.**

* * *

**Flowers Seasons **

"Harry, are you ready to go? What are you doing?"

"Picking flowers for 'Mione."

"Ah," Severus said as he watched his son pick pull up the weeds (roots and all) that grew around the edge of the woods.

"Auntie Nessie said girls like flowers."

"Ah," Severus said again, raising an eyebrow when Hedwig emerged from the woods, her beak filled with yellow flowers.

The owl landed next to Harry, holding still as the child took the flowers from her.

"Thank you, Hedwig," Harry said, adding them to the bunch.

"Whoo."

"That is quite a lot of flowers you've got there."

"Some of them are for 'Mione's Mommy."

"Of course, silly me for forgetting. Well, if you're done, let's be on our way. It wouldn't do for us to be late."

After a quick cleaning spell, the two left the house (Hedwig was on guard duty) and made their way to the Granger house.

* * *

"Hi, 'Mione! Hi, Mr. Ginger!"

"Hi, Harry!"

Mr. 'Ginger' gave an exasperated sigh before greeting his two guests.

"Hello, Harry, Severus."

"Mr. Ginger," Severus said as he and his son entered the house.

"Brat," Greg mumbled, leading them to the den.

"I picked these for you and your Mommy," Harry said, handing the weeds (roots and all) to his friend.

"Thank you, they're so pretty!" Hermione said, taking them.

"That's really nice of you, Harry," Greg said, not even glancing at the sprinkling of soil on his floor.

"I'm also supposed to tell you that I promise to get you home at ten and that no means no."

Hermione blinked, curious and confused, while Greg snorted.

"Dear Merlin," Severus sighed, "who told you to say that?"

"Uncle Remus," Harry answered, frowning. Had he said it wrong?

"Of course."

"Daddy, can me and Harry go play in my room?"

"Go ahead," Greg said, voice trembling with laughter, "give me your er, flowers, so I can put them in a vase."

"OK. Come on!"

After handing the flowers over to her Daddy, Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and the two hurried down the hall.

"You gots a lot of books," Harry said, looking around the room while Hermione set up the tea party.

"My Mommy gave them to me. They're really fun, 'specially when Daddy reads them to me."

"My Daddy reads to me too!"

"Mine does the funny voices."

"Mines too!"

Both children giggled before Hermione then went to her toy chest (which was not as cool as Harry's, but still pretty awesome in her mind) and took out some clothes.

"Here, you can wear this one," she said, handing it over to him.

Harry took the clothes, blinking when he was then pushed towards the closet.

"You have to dress in the closet."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. He never had to dress in the closet before.

"I saw it on TV."

"Oh."

When the two got to the closet, Hermione stood on her tippy-toes to switch on the closet light.

"Okay, you get dressed in here and I'll get dressed out here."

"'Kay."

Hermione closed the door, leaving it open just a crack before going over to the chest to take out her dress. It was a pretty golden color. She took off her day dress and put on the gold one, pulling up the front zipper just in time.

Harry exited the closet, wearing his new clothes.

"You'll need shoes!" Hermione told him.

* * *

"Where is your wife?"

"Working. She'll be home in about an hour."

Severus hummed as he nibbled on a piece of fruit (he was still on his sweets ban), watching as Greg separated the bouquet of weeds into two vases after cutting off the roots.

"You know, I missed you," Greg said, not looking up from his task. "I worried about you everyday, especially when I was told of Lily's death."

"Who told you about that?" Severus asked, surprised.

"An elderly wizard came to my house. This was before Hermione's magic appeared. He told me what had happened to Lily and that her son was missing."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Did this wizard have a long white beard?"

Greg nodded.

"He looked familiar to me. It took me a moment to realize it was the Headmaster from your school. I recognized him from your Chocolate Frog card."

"Did he do anything to you, say anything odd?" Severus asked.

Greg's brows furrowed at the question but he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's... nothing. I suppose I should tell you what happened now."

So Severus did. He told his friend everything, from the ending of his and Lily's friendship (which Greg already knew about and had called him an idiot) to him joining the fold, to Lily's murder, to him being Harry's caretaker, and somehow becoming the Dark Lord's lover.

"_**God,**_ Severus," Greg said after Severus finished, eyes wide.

Severus said nothing.

"When you do something, you do it big."

Severus huffed out a laugh, wincing when he was smacked upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You should have contacted me," Greg told him, his tone stern and a bit angry.

"You would have been in danger."

"Screw that! Severus, you have and will always be family. Family means that you be there for them, you face down the devil himself for them. That no matter what it is or what you have done, they will forgive and forget."

Severus stared at Greg, eyes wide with shock and surprise. Yes, he was aware of the man's opinion of him, but to hear it out loud made something in his chest just burst with warmth.

"Thank you," Severus then said, his throat tight.

Greg merely huffed before reaching over and ruffling the black hair, grinning when he got a familiar glare.

Fixing his hair, the Potions Master paused when a thought came to him.

"Do you think... do you think Lily thought the same thing of me?"

Greg stared at his friend before reaching over and smacking him upside the head again.

"Greg!"

"For someone so smart, you can be a real idiot sometimes. Yes Lily thought the same. My God, she gave you her only child right before she died!"

Severus said nothing. It had always been in the back of his mind, if Lily had ever forgiven him for those hateful words he had said that day.

"Come on, let's deliver this to the kids. Grab that tray."

Severus picked up the tray of sandwiches and followed his friend who was carrying the vases down the hall. They let themselves into the room which had the door ajar and stopped short at the sight before them.

Both Harry and Hermione were sitting around a white table that had a fancy tea set on it. Next to the children were smartly dressed teddy bears. Hermione was wearing her _Beauty and the Beast_ ballgown that her mother had bought for Halloween, while Harry was wearing the blue _Cinderella _ballgown that had been Hermione's Christmas present.

Both children stopped sipping their "tea" when they saw their Daddies.

"Oh, look, Lady Harry, it's the Lord Daddies," Hermione said, using her "fancy lady" voice.

"Hello, Lord Daddies," Harry said using his own "fancy lady" voice.

Severus just stared, before a nudge from an amused Greg brought out of his surprised state.

"Hello, Lady Hermione, Lady... Harry, we come bearing gifts," Greg said with a deep bow.

Rolling his eyes, Severus followed the man's example.

"Wonderfeel, please join us," Hermione said.

Greg went over and carefully sat in the small chair next to his daughter.

"Exotic flowers from the steamy deserts, and imported food from around the world."

Both children oh'ed and ah'ed at the "gifts".

"Lord Daddy," Harry said, tugging on his father's sleeve when Greg started serving the sandwiches, "do you like my dress?"

Severus, who was trying to find a comfortable position on the tiny seat, stopped and looked at his son. Harry did look rather cute in the dress, though the rainbow of ribbons in his hair was a bit much.

"Yes, you look lovely, Lady Harry," he replied, wondering if this play date was going to result in therapy sometime in later years.

Harry giggled before lifting up his dress to show off his shoes.

"I even got glass shoes!"

Severus looked at the clear plastic shoes with half inch heels and nodded.

"Lovely."

"And you know what else, this dress is just like Auntie Nessie's!" Harry said and then he frowned, "but her's had those leggy thingies—"

"You mean stockings?" Severus asked. "Since when did you see-"

"... and she had a tiny undie thingy which only covered the front and not the back. And then Uncle Lu'us-"

"Yes, yes, thanks, Harry," Severus said hurriedly while Greg nearly fell off the chair laughing.

Severus decided he needed new babysitters. The Malfoys weren't setting a very good example.

* * *

The fireplace flared to life and the Dark Lord stepped though.

"Milord."

"Severus."

Voldemort smirked before going over, taking hold of the younger's man arm and pulling up from his chair.

"Milord," Severus grumbled when his book slipped out of hands and onto the floor.

"Don't whine, Severus, it's unbecoming," Voldemort said before kissing him.

Severus stood stiffly, unmoving even when long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to a tall, warm body.

Voldemort pulled back, an amused twinkle in his red eyes. Undeterred, he kissed along the strong jaw, going lower until he got to a long neck. With a pleased sound, he sucked at the pale skin, grinning at the shiver he got.

"Cheat," Severus said, his voice breathless.

"No. Dark Lord," Voldemort said against the skin before licking at it.

Severus let out a whimper which turned into a moan when Voldemort started nipping at his neck.

"Bedroom?" Voldemort asked.

"Bedroom," Severus agreed.

He grunted in surprise when he was suddenly lifted and placed on a surprisingly strong shoulder.

"Put me down," Severus demanded.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" came the amused answer followed by a yelp as long fingers pinched a buttock.

When they got to the bedroom, Severus was thrown down onto the bed and pounced on.

"Three weeks," Voldemort growled as he hurriedly took off his lover's shirt and started on his pants.

"Your fault," Severus said with a smirk, choosing to lie still.

"Is not," Voldemort countered, glaring at him for not helping. He leaned down to kiss Severus again.

Severus deepened it, lifting his hips so that his pants and briefs could be pulled down.

Ending the kiss, Voldemort moved down to the naked chest, kissing and nipping. Severus let out an embarrassing mewl when his hardened nipple was sucked on.

"Daddy?"

Voldemort groaned and Severus let out an amused huff of laughter before both adults turned to the five year old peeking into the room. Voldemort's lips twitched at the sight of Hedwig sitting on Harry's head, also peeking in.

"... Were you two wrestling again?" Harry asked.

"I still can't believe Jacob told him that," Voldemort mumbled.

"Did you need something, Harry?" Severus asked as he covered himself up. He found it unfair that he was the only one naked.

"I can't sleep," came the reply.

"You can't?"

Harry shook his head.

"I've got it," Voldemort said, getting out of bed. "Come on, Harry, let's go get you some warm milk."

Severus watched as the Dark Lord took his son's hand and disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. With a sigh, he flopped down onto the bed.

"_So close!"_

* * *

"I think I'll have some milk with you," Voldemort said when they entered kitchen.

"Okay, papa!"

After pouring the warm milk into two mugs, Voldemort levitated them to the coffee table. He then carried Harry to the couch and placed him on his lap, rocking him gently as they each drank their milk.

"You know, I heard this very amazing story today. Do you want to hear it?"

Harry nodded, yawning.

"Alright. _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat; it was a hobbit-hole and that means comfort." _

When Severus came to check on them ten minutes later, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping pair.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks goes to my beta YenGirl and my readers. Also I regret to inform you that this maybe my last update for a while. I'm moving soon, so things will be kind of crazy. I'll try to at least get one more chapter up before I have to move.**

**Once again sorry you guys. **

* * *

**Four Seasons **

**4 years ago- Harry's first birthday.**

"Severus."

Severus looked up from where he was cleaning a babbling Harry of the evidence of the cake fight that had taken place a few minutes ago.

"Milord."

"I wish to speak with you. It concerns Harry's birthday present."

Severus glanced at the stack of children's books placed next to the rest of the gifts.

"What about them?" he asked, turning back to the Dark Lord.**  
**

"The books were one part of the gift. There is another part."

Voldemort watched as the black eyes went blank and the lean body stiffened; it was a warning for the Dark Lord to choose his next words very carefully.

"I wish to do the _Draco Suscéptor _ritual with Harry."

Said black eyes widened in surprise. By the lake, trying to get the Pack Pups cleaned up, Fenrir's head swung their way.

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously after a moment of tense silence.

"I know you don't trust me," Voldemort said quietly. "You have every right not to. I also know you won't believe me when I say I care deeply for you and Harry both. So I want to show you."

Neither of them noticed nor cared that most of the others had stopped what they were doing in fav

or of staring at them.

"You... do understand what doing the ritual means, don't you?" Severus asked at last.

Voldemort nodded. The ritual would bind him as Harry's protector under the eyes of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah who had guided the great wizard Merlin himself during his youth. No harm would ever befall the child, not even from Voldemort.

"I will consider it," was all Severus said.

**Present Day**

When Voldemort entered the kitchen and saw the look on his lover's face, the first thought he had was "_Uh-oh!"_

"Severus?" he asked softly.

Severus turned to him.

"Milord," he said. "I want you to go upstairs and kill that boy."

Voldemort let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought_** he**_ was in trouble.

"Alright," he agreed, "but can I eat first before I go and kill Harry?"

Severus' eyes sparked dangerously.

"You're right. I'll be much more crueler on an empty stomach," Voldemort mumbled as he went up to Harry's room.

When he entered the child's room, he blinked. Then he stared.

Harry was blue.

Not blue as in sad (although he looked that as well), but the color blue from the tips of his hair right down to his toes.

Harry was blue.

Right.

Clearing his throat, Voldemort went over to the sniffling child and sat down next to him on the pirate ship bed.

"Harry," Voldemort said, "your Daddy sent me up here to kill you."

"Okay," Harry said in a quavering voice and sniffed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Why are you blue?"

"I don't know."

"…. Did you want to be blue?"

"No."

Voldemort paused as he thought over what his next question should be.

"Why is your Daddy mad at you?"

"I touched Daddy's potions."

"Ah. Were you allowed to touch them?"

"No." Harry sniffed again. "Daddy says I'm not supposed to touch his potions without a permit."

"I think you mean permission."

Harry looked blankly at him.

"Never mind. Harry, if you know you weren't supposed to touch your Daddy's potions, then why did you?"

"I don't know."

Voldemort resisted the urge to growl in frustration and rip out his hair.

"Daddy hates me, doesn't he?" Harry asked, looking as though he was going to cry again.

"No," Voldemort said, "of course he doesn't."

Voldemort had a feeling Harry could drain the world's oceans, enslave the human population and Severus would still love his son.

"But his voice got scary quiet and stuff."

Voldemort winced. He too had been on the receiving end of Severus' voice going "scary quiet and stuff". It was not pleasant.

"Your Daddy was mad, yes, but he was mostly worried. His potions are dangerous and you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"So," Harry paused to wipe leaking snot (also blue colored) on his sleeve, "Daddy was scared, not mad?"

"Yes." Voldemort couldn't help wondering if Harry was literally blue blooded at the moment.

"Oh. Am I going to get a spanking then?"

Voldemort doubted that either. For one thing, Harry was an obedient and surprisingly calm child, never getting into any big trouble or giving anyone problems. For another, Severus didn't believe in corporal punishment.

The Dark Lord knew that the Potions Master feared crossing a line, of becoming like his father, Tobias Snape.

The worst punishment Harry would ever get was probably a time out.

"Probably not," Voldemort said before running his fingers though blue hair. "Now stay here, and I'll go talk to your Daddy."

"'kay."

Voldemort ruffled the blue hair before standing up and making his way back to the kitchen.

"Did you kill him?" was the first thing Severus asked.

"No," Voldemort answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Harry didn't get a spanking (Severus had actually turned pale when Voldemort told him what Harry had asked), but he did get a time out and no dessert that night. He also got a stern talking to about why touching Daddy's potions was bad, and a reassurance that no matter how angry he got, Severus could never hate him.

Some days later, Lucius came through the Floo with Draco in his arms.

"And who is this young Lady?" he asked when he came into the living room and saw Hermione and Harry playing on the rug.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Ginger!" Hermione introduced herself.

"Granger," Severus automatically corrected from where he was sitting, reading.

"Picked up another one?" Lucius asked after he had set Draco down to play and sat next to his friend.

"She's Greg's daughter."

Lucius blinked up in surprise at the mention of Severus's old friend. He had met Greg once when he came to pick up the future Potions Master to spend the summer with him and his family. That man was the only Muggle in the world who could strike fear into his heart.

"Ah," Lucius said, looking back at the three children playing at Dragons. He wasn't sure how he felt about his son being the princess and Hermione being the knight in 'sparkly' armor.

"Is she staying for the sleepover?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe for her to be here?" Lucius asked.

"She has magic, so unless you tell the Dark Lord about her parentage, Hermione is in no danger."

"Remember what happened the last time you withheld the truth?"

"I have Jacob and a pack of Wolves on my side, not to mention the Dark Lord will have to go through Greg first," Severus said, smirking as his friend paled.

"I fear for the Dark Lord."

Severus' smirk widened.

Lucius stayed for an hour before leaving Severus alone with the three children.

"Alright, shoes on," Severus announced.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "where are we going?"

"We're going into the woods to look for potion ingredients," Severus answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she raced to Harry's room to get her shoes**.** Once everyone was ready, Severus ushered them out of the house and into the small woods behind it, and the hunt began.

"Uncle Sevvie, I found some!"

Severus looked up from where he was carefully scraping the bark off of a fallen oak branch. Clutched in Draco's hand were some dandelions... well, what was left of the dandelions.

"Very good. Put them in the basket," he said.

While Draco trotted towards the basket, Severus looked over at Harry who was picking and eating berries (thankfully there were no poison berries in this woods or poison ivy either) and then at Hermione who was picking up... worms and putting them in the basket.

Weren't girls not supposed to like worms?

"Ewwww!" Draco said, wrinkling his nose when another wriggling worm joined its friends among the plants in the basket.

"You don't like worms?" Hermione asked.

"Worms are gross!" Draco stated.

"You're weird," Hermione declared.

"_You're_ weird!" Draco countered.

"Says you."

"Mione, Ray, look at what I found!"

The two children hurried over to where Harry was near the berry bush.

As Severus followed them, he had a feeling that what just passed had just defined the young trio's relationship.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the four finished collecting ingredients. The exercise was really was an excuse to tire the children out, although there were some useful herbs in there. The worms could be used as well.

Severus put the things away before ordering the kids to wash up for dinner, the mealtime conversation consisting of:

"Harry, eat your broccoli."

"But they're evil!"

"Mr. 'Ape, are lamb chops really made out of lamb?"

"Yes."

Big brown eyes got bigger.

"I mean, no, it's just their name."

"Uncle Sevvie, I want green eggs and ham."

"I regret reading you that book."

Then it was time for dessert.

"Ice cream!" Draco squealed when a bowl of vanilla ice cream was placed in front of him. "Thank you," he added before digging in.

Severus watched the three children eagerly devour their dessert before looking down at his bowl of fruit with a sad sigh. Next to him, Hedwig looked down at her own little bowl of diced fruit with a mournful expression. After finding about the order of cutting back on the sweets, Jacob and Nassica had raided his pantry, taking every last bit of his guilty pleasures. Considering that both owl and man shared said sweets, Hedwig had not been happy.

"One more week," Severus promised the owl, giving her a little pat on the head.

After dinner, it was bath time. Taking into account that he had two more children than usual, Severus decided that all three of them inside the tub at the same time was a good idea. It wasn't as if the children really knew the difference between a girl and a boy, or cared much about it for that matter.

He should have known better.

"Draco, stop trying to drown Harry."

"Harry, remember what I said about owls and soap not mixing together."

"Hermione, get back here!"

Hermione giggled as her naked and wet little bottom disappeared around the corner. With a sigh, Severus stood up and went to dry his hands before following.

"Come on, Harry, Ray!" Hermione's voice floated back.

With a glance at each other, both boys clambered out the tub and scampered out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Harry! Draco! Get back here!"

* * *

_Inconceivable!_

_You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means._

"Daddy, what does that word mean?"

"It means impossible."

"Oh... what does impossible means?"

"Incapable."

"Oh... what does inca - what does that mean?"

"… ask Hedwig."

"Whoo?"

"Ray, if you get kidnapped, I'll rescue you 'kay?"

"'kay, Mione."

Severus snorted at that. He and the children were watching _The Princess Bride _on the television Jacob had gotten him (more like walking into the house uninvited and dumping the thing in his living room) from the nest of blankets and pillows they had made on the rug in the living room.

"They have pirates swords!"

"Sssh!"

"Daddy, can you do a flip like that?"

"Only if I want to break something."

"Mr. 'Ape, sssh!"

By the time the credits were rolling, the audience didn't even know it. In fact, if someone were to come in, they would have been greeted with the sight of one child curled up on top of the Potions Master's chest, another child sprawled on the rug with one of her hands resting on the bridge of the man's nose, while the third child clung to and drooled on one of the man's legs.

Happily nestled and sleeping peacefully on Severus' head was a snowy white owl.

* * *

"Do you know that your daughter is a nudist?"

Greg grinned. "Bath time?"

"Bath time," Severus confirmed as he let his friend in.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that."

"Daddy!"

Greg smiled when he entered Harry's room, squatting down and opening his arms when his daughter came running to him.

"Hey sweetie, had fun?" he said hugging her.

"Yep! We watched a movie, had ice cream and went looking for potions stuff!"

"Sounds like you guys had a busy day yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

"You didn't give Severus any trouble, did you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, really?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, and neither men decided to mention the streaking the girl had instigated around Severus' house.

"Well, get your things and let's go home."

"Aw, can't I stay?"

"No, remember grandma and grandpa are coming over."

Hermione pouted, but when she was released, did as she was told.

"Next time, the sleepover is going to be at your house," Severus said.

"We'll flip a coin."

"You'll just cheat like last time."

"I did no -"

"Severus?"

Both men paused in their bickering, turned around and Severus froze.

"... Milord."

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back, thanks as always goes to YenGirl!**

**Warning: _The first part of the fic contains unintentional child neglect and a bit of depression._**

* * *

**The Four Seasons**

**5 years ago: Days after Lily and James's death.**

Lily was… gone. His best friend since childhood was gone, truly gone.

What was he to do now?

Seek revenge?

He could go to Albus and join him. That man had always been kind to him, even when he joined the Dark Lord's fold.

Or perhaps he could… wait, what was that noise?

Bleak dark eyes looked down at the floor of his study where a small red face greeted him.

Oh.

Harry, Lily's son - the last link to her and his last promise, made to her as well.

Why was he crying, though? Was he hungry? Needed a change? How long had he been lying there on the floor?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

_Months?_

Getting up (how long _**had **_he been sitting in this chair?), Severus scooped up the wailing infant, gently rocking him as he made his way to the kitchen. It took him a moment to figure out how to heat up one of the pre-made bottles while balancing a crying baby.

Severus frowned when the child refused to take the rubber nipple. After nearly choking the infant with milk by accident, the Potions Master put the bottle down and stared blankly at Harry.

What now?

Maybe he needed a change.

Checking the diaper, Severus found it soaking wet. He made his way to his room and paused when he saw the brown trunk, his last gift from his friend. The sudden whimper (Severus was surprised the infant could even still make noises after how long he had been crying, however long that may have been) had him moving again. He went over to the trunk and pulled out a sky blue baby blanket. He laid the blanket on his bed and then the infant, took off the nappy and was shocked to discover that the small bottom was an angry red.

Although Severus had never had to deal with such small children, even he knew this was a sign of diaper rash. Panicking, he glanced frantically around for something, anything. His eyes landed on the open trunk again and he went over to quickly rifle through its contents.

He found a book on how to care for a child from birth to ten years of age. A quick flip through the index and Severus found the page on diaper rash. Half a minute later, he was in his bathroom with a naked Harry in his arms as he watched the tub fill with warm water. Once it was full enough, he sprinkled baking soda (a bottle of which he found tucked inside the trunk) and then a quick wave of his wand had the power stirred in.

Paying no mind to his clothes, he sat down in the tub, holding Harry in his arms. The grip he had on the baby was probably on the edge of painful by now, but Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was finally quiet, almost content.

The two of them sat there until the water became unbearably cold. After drying Harry off and wrapping his small, naked body in a blanket (and redressing himself), Severus went back to the kitchen and rewarmed the bottle. This time when the nipple touched his little lips, Harry latched on and ate greedily.

Watching the little one eat, it finally hit Severus. He had nearly lost the child. _Lily's child_ whom he had promised to care for and protect. He had nearly broken his promise.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered, although he wasn't sure if he was talking to Harry or Lily.

**Present Day**

"_Crap, crap, crap!"_ Severus thought as he stared at the Dark Lord, who stared curiously at Greg.

"Severus," Voldemort finally said, "who is this?"

"Milord—"

"I'm ready!"

All three men looked down at the little girl who had her shoes on and a purple book bag (with a purple grinning dinosaur on it) on her back. Hermione blinked up at the new adult before smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Ginger!"

"Granger," both Greg and Severus automatically corrected.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow before kneeling down in front of the child.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a kiss to the back of the small hand and making the child giggle.

"Papa!"

"Uncle Volddie!"

Voldemort grunted when two small bodies collided into him on either side.

"Harry, Draco."

"Papa! Papa! We had a sleepover!" Harry excitedly informed him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Draco piped up. "We went Potion hunting, watched a movie and had ice-cream!"

"Sounds like you had a busy night."

"Uh-huh, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"We're having another one at Mione's house!" Harry cut in.

"We are?" Greg asked, ignoring the triumphant look Severus gave him.

"Yep!" Hermione confirmed. "We're gonna stay up past bed-time, tell scary stories and in the morning we'll make waffles!"

"Sounds like fun, can I join in?" Voldemort asked while poking Draco in the side and getting a giggle.

"Nope," Hermione said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"And why not?" Voldemort asked with a playful tone.

"Cause it's for kids, silly!" Hermione giggled.

"Severus got to stay for this one."

"That's cause Mr. 'Ape is our babysitter."

'_Mr. Ape?' _the Dark Lord thought with a snort before getting up. "Ah, I see."

After saying goodbye, Greg and Hermione left, but not before the little girl had invited both Harry and Draco to another tea party.

"She has magic," Voldemort said the moment the door closed.

"She does," Severus answered as he ushered Draco and Harry to the living room.

"But her father does not," Voldemort added, following them.

"No, but Lucius is scared of him."

"Lucius is scared of his own wife," Voldemort pointed out.

"Well, you are scared of Jacob," Severus countered and put on a movie for the boys.

"That's different."

"How so?" Severus asked, going to the kitchen with Voldemort following him.

"Jacob is not my wife."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're scared of him."

"Shut up."

Severus wasn't sure how he felt about the Dark Lord allowing him to change the subject from Hermione's parentage.

This could be either good or bad.

* * *

Today was Harry's Adoption Ceremony. Three days before, Severus had explained to Harry what the ceremony meant and what would happen. Harry at first had been confused, but after his daddy reassured him that he would always be his son and that he was loved no matter what, Harry became excited about the ceremony.

"How," Severus asked, speaking slowly, "did you get your robes dirty after I had placed _**several **_protection spells on them?"

Looking down at their own children, Lucius and Greg both wondered the same thing.

"I don't know," Draco said with a shrug.

With a sigh, Severus cleaned the children's robes before instructing them to stay with Narcissa and Meg Gin - er, Granger. Both womenwould make sure the children didn't wander off and get their robes dirty again.

"I think we should be worried that our wives get along so well," Greg pointed out, watching Meg and the Lady Malfoy fuss over the children.

"I agree."

Severus snorted before heading to the hall to see if everything was ready. They were having the Adoption Ceremony at Malfoy Manor, at Lucius and Narcissa's insistence. It was a simple one; Severus and Harry would trade blood while the former murmured an incantation. It also required witnesses, thus his guests.

"Severus."

The doors to the hall had opened, gaining all the adults' attention. Severus inwardly groaned at the sight of the Dark Lord, he still wasn't sure what his lover's thoughts were on Greg and his wife, or Hermione for that matter.

Severus went over to meet him before he made it over to the group.

"I apologize if I am late," Voldemort said, red eyes glancing at Greg who looked back before resuming talking to Lucius.

"You are the Dark Lord, you are never late," Severus replied.

"True. I just thought I would be polite."

Severus shook his head and froze when Greg appeared by his side. The dentist smiled pleasantly at the Dark Lord before turning to Severus.

"Lucius wants to speak with you," he said.

Severus knew damn well that Lucius didn't want to talk to him, but he went anyway, pushing back his worry and unease. Then he realized that Hedwig was nowhere to be seen.

"So you're the Dark Lord," Greg said once Severus left.

"And you are Greg Granger. Severus has spoken highly of you," Voldemort replied with a tilt of the head.

"He's spoken highly of you as well, although I have the feeling you are someone to be feared."

"Oh, really? And do you fear me?"

"No."

Voldemort raised a brow, "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Then you have bad instincts," Voldemort said in a silky voice.

"Maybe, but I suggest you ask Lucius why he's still afraid of me after all these years." Greg grinned at him before walking over to Narcissa and the children.

Voldemort frowned at Greg's back before going to talk to Lucius who was now standing alone.

When Severus came back to the hall with an impeccably groomed Hedwig on his shoulder (he had caught her in front of the bathroom mirror)he blinked at the sight of a pale Dark Lord and a rather smug dentist.

* * *

"Harry."

Harry blinked and looked up from where he had been staring at the small knife in his Daddy's hand.

"Are you ready?" his Daddy asked.

Harry nodded nervously. His Daddy then knelt down and took his right hand. He placed the knife against his open palm and quickly sliced his skin. Harry looked at the blood welling up, surprised that it didn't hurt, before watching his Daddy cut his own palm.

"This won't hurt either," his Daddy reassured him, "but you may feel a bit funny, okay?"

"'Kay."

Their bleeding hands were then pressed together. Harry stood still as his Daddy murmured words, squirming when he felt a funny tingle in his tummy.

"_It'll all be over soon, my Harry."_

Harry stared wide eyed as two other hands joined theirs. Surprised, he looked at his Daddy, but he was still murmuring words and his eyes looked dazed. Harry then looked over at his Papa, but he didn't seem to notice the new hands.

Harry then looked up and found one of the hands attached to a tall man with glasses, and the other a woman with long red hair. They both looked faint, almost see through.

Both of them smiled at him before speaking.

"_We, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter allow the blood of Severus Tobias Snape to flow through our son, Harry James Potter. We allow them to become blooded father and son, even unto death."_

Harry's eyes widened again when the funny tingle in his tummy felt very warm. He looked down and saw all four hands glowing a deep golden color. When the color and the tingle in his tummy vanished, he looked back up at the the two people.

"_Have fun, sweetie," _said the woman, smiling at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"_Give Snivellus hell," _the man grinned.

"_James," _the woman sighed.

"_Sorry."_

"_Take care of your Daddy."_

"_We love you."_

The two figures disappeared and his Daddy separated their hands. Uncle Jacob appeared and healed the cuts to both their hands and then Harry was in his Daddy's arms and feeling very tired.

"Harry?" his Daddy said.

"M'sleepy," Harry yawned, rubbing one eye.

A large warm hand placed itself on the back of his head. With another yawn, Harry snuggled close to his Daddy and went to sleep.

* * *

While Harry and the rest of the children were down for a nap in Draco's room (watched over by Hedwig), the adults gathered in the study where a house-elf served them drinks.

"I am still not sure how Greg was able to catch the attention of such a beautiful flower as yourself, Meg, let alone convince you to marry him."

"Why do I put up with you?" Greg sighed while his wife blushed and giggled.

"Because I know all of your deepest, darkest secrets," Severus said with a teasing grin.

"We need to have a tea day," Meg told him.

"You and Severus will not be having a tea day," grumbled Greg.

"Aww, don't fret, Greg dear. We'll just have a tea day of our own. I'll tell you all about Severus's Hogwarts days that I'm sure he didn't tell you," Narcissa told him.

"You go with her, Greg, our friendship will be over and I'm taking your wife and daughter with me," Severus threatened, though there wasn't any real malice in his tone.

Greg tilted his head and thought about before turning to the Lady Malfoy.

"Is Tuesday afternoon good for you?" he asked.

"Tuesday is perfect."

After fifteen minutes of bickering, Severus got up to stand in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat, gaining silence and everyone's attention.

"I would like to announce the naming of Harry's Godfather," he said and paused for a moment. "Jacob Raymond."

All eyes turned to Jacob who gave a small smile in return. Severus had come to see him yesterday, asking him to be Harry's Godfather. Jacob was surprised at first, he was sure that Lucius would have been Severus' pick together with Narcissa as Godmother, but he accepted the honor nonetheless.

Congratulations were given and a toast was drunk. No one looked surprised that Jacob was named Godfather.

A little later, Greg, Lucius and Voldemort were sent to wake the children and bring them down to eat.

"How is he still breathing?" Greg asked with a tilted head as he stared at the three children fast asleep in Draco's bed.

"That is a question best not asked," Voldemort sighed.

At some point, Draco, Harry and Hermione had piled on top of each other. Hermione was on top, face up and limbs spread out everywhere. Draco was also on his back with his limbs also spread and his feet tangled with Hermione's. One of his hands was on the girl's face while his own face was almost covered by bushy brown hair. Underneath the two was Harry, whose feet were the only visible part of him, tangled up with the other two, while lying on Hermione's stomach was a happily nestled Hedwig.

"This reminds me of puppies for some reason," Greg said. He gently woke his daughter with, "Hermione, sweetie, time to get up."

Voldemort gave an amused smirk before moving over to pull Harry from the pile, Lucius right behind him.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
